yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Neo-Spacian Glow Moss
・グロー・モス | romaji_name = Neosupēshian Gurō Mosu | zh_name = N.光輝苔蘚 | image = NeoSpacianGlowMoss-SHVA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Plant | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 300 | def = 900 | passcode = 17732278 | effect_types = Trigger | vilore = Khi lá này chiến đấu: Đối thủ rút 1 lá và tiết lộ nó, sau đó, dựa trên loại của nó thực hiện hiệu ứng này. ● Quái thú: Kết thúc Giai đoạn Chiến đấu của lượt này. ● Phép: Nếu lá này đang tấn công, bạn có thể chuyển nó thành một đòn tấn công trực tiếp thay thế. ● Bẫy: Chuyển lá này sang Thế Thủ. | lore = If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card, and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte attaque ou est attaquée, votre adversaire pioche 1 carte. Révélez cette carte et, en fonction de son type, appliquez l'effet approprié : ● Monstre : La Battle Phase est terminée. ● Magie : Vous pouvez changer l'attaque de cette carte en attaque directe à la place. ● Piège : Ce monstre est changé en Position de Défense. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte angreift oder angegriffen wird: Dein Gegner zieht 1 Karte. Zeige sie vor und führe basierend auf ihrem Typ diesen Effekt aus: ● Monster: Beende die Battle Phase. ● Zauber: Falls diese Karte angreift, kannst du den Angriff stattdessen in einen direkten Angriff ändern. ● Falle: Ändere diese Karte in die Verteidigungsposition. | it_lore = Quando questa carta attacca o viene attaccata: il tuo avversario pesca 1 carta. Rivelala, e a seconda del suo tipo applica questo l'effetto: ● Mostro: Termina la Battle Phase. ● Magia: Se questa carta sta attaccando, puoi far diventare questo attacco un attacco diretto. ● Trappola: Metti questa carta in Posizione di Difesa. | pt_lore = Se este card atacar ou for atacado: seu oponente compra 1 card e o mostra e, depois, dependendo do tipo do card, aplique este efeito. ● Monstro: Encerre a Fase de Batalha deste turno. ● Magia: Se este card estiver atacando, em vez disso, você pode fazer com que seja um ataque direto. ● Armadilha: Coloque este card em Posição de Defesa. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta ataca o es atacada, tu adversario roba 1 carta. Muéstrala y, basándote en el Tipo de carta, aplica el efecto apropiado: ● Monstruo: Termina la Battle Phase. ● Mágica: Esta carta puede atacar directamente a tu adversario este turno. ● Trampa: Este monstruo se cambia a Posición de Defensa. | ja_lore = このカードが戦闘を行う場合、相手はカードを１枚ドローする。この効果でドローしたカードをお互いに確認し、そのカードの種類によりこのカードは以下の効果を得る。 ●モンスターカード：このターンのバトルフェイズを終了させる。 ●魔法カード：このカードは相手プレイヤーに直接攻撃する事ができる。 ●罠カード：このカードは守備表示になる。 | ko_lore = | zh_lore = 此卡進行戰鬥的場合，對手抽1張卡。此效果抽到的卡片給雙方確認，依照該卡的種類讓此卡得到以下效果。 ●怪獸卡：此回合的戰鬥階段結束。 ●魔法卡：此卡可以直接攻擊對手玩家。 ●陷阱卡：此卡形式變更為守備表示。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 43 | archseries = * Neo-Spacian * Neos | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Chrysalis * Elemental HERO | action = * Your opponent draws cards * Shows the opponent's drawn cards * Ends the Battle Phase * Changes battle positions | attack = Direct attacker | fm_for = * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Elemental HERO Glow Neos | misc = * Variable effects * Female | database_id = 6771 }}